Tres Segundos
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Su Ritsu logró sorprenderlo nuevamente pero esta vez en tres segundos. ¡TxO! ¡Viñeta! -¡Denle una oportunidad!-


**Tres Segundos.**

 **Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, es completamente de Shungiku Nakamura.

* * *

Takano Masamune soltó una largo y pesado suspiro, sintiéndose aliviado de momento finalmente el tormentoso ciclo ha terminado y por un momento puedo permitirse relajarse, respirar y despejarse porque después se irá inmediatamente en busca de cierto castaño y pasar un buen tiempo de calidad con é por ahora la decisión más importante que debe tomar es…¿Fumará un cigarrillo o tomará café?

 _Segundo #1._

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos cerca de él y por inercia fijó su vista hacía la puerta encontrándose con un Onodera parado a unos metros de él ya preparado para salir de Marukawa y dirigirse a su departamento. Poniendo toda su atención en su lindo amante de orbes esmeraldas, alejó el vaso de café de sus labios poniéndolo sobre la mesa que estaba posicionada convenientemente a un lado suyo y en el preciso momento en el que su subordinado dio otro paso todo pareció ir en cama lenta pero a la vez de forma rápida, en segundos.

 _Segundo #2._

El castaño por su parte tan sólo avanzó, ignorado el hecho de no saber si había alguien alrededor, absorbido por ese momento de valor, sintiendo sus mejillas arder siguió avanzando hasta quedar frente a frente con el hombre que le había conquistado nuevamente – dejando en el camino su bolsa sobre la mesa - se paró en puntitas de pie al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno en un abrazo un tanto posesivo y con las palabras dichas por su amiga de la infancia latentes en su cabeza, finalmente elimino la escasa distancia que había entre su rostro y el del mayor, dándole un corto y fugaz beso al contrario ante la mirada sorprendida de esté, separándose inmediatamente.

 _Segundo #3._

"— _En todo caso lo único que necesitas es un momento de valor._ _—dijo con seguridad la castaña._

Acercó su boca al oído de pelinegro diciendo aquella corta pero importante frase en un susurro lo suficiente inaudible para que algún tercero lo escuche pero lo suficiente audible para que el dueño de aquellas avellanas – casi ambarinas – lo escuchara claramente.

— _¿Un momento de valor?_ _—repitió confundido._

— _Sí. Un momento de valor aparece en un instante y así como aparece desaparece._ _—explico con emoción._

Comenzó a dar pasos hacia tras, dándose media vuelta agarrando sus cosas, con su flequillo tapándole los ojos y con su rostro rojo compitiendo con un tomate maduro salió de aquel lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, esperanzado con que la sorpresa durara lo suficiente en el mayor como para que esos _tres segundos_ se convirtieran en muchos minutos y él tuviera el tiempo necesario para llegar a la estación, tomar el tren y una vez en su departamento esconderse bajo las mantas de su cama como si se tratará de un niño que recién había hecho una travesura.

— _Sólo dura tres segundos, Ricchan._ _—dijo con seriedad._ _—Tres segundos en lo que podrás decir lo que realmente sientes._ _—finalizo con una sonrisa."_

—Tres segundos…—dijo en un susurro para sí mismo, con un brillo en sus ojos que demostraban toda su felicidad, al igual que esa sonrisa inconsciente en su rostro mientras abandonaba la editorial Marukawa.

Al mismo tiempo en la instalaciones de aquel gran edificio el editor en jefe de "Las Doncellas" parpadeaba, atónito, como saliendo de algún transe mientras que aquel susurro dicho por su lindo Ritsu se repetía en su mente y hacía que su corazón brincara de felicidad, todo había sucedido tan rápido, en cuestión de segundos que podría jurar que había sido un sueño, una más de sus fantasías pero no, aquello fue real. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro, y una expresión tan alegre – que asusto a uno que otro que sólo conocía al tipo sádico de manga shoujou – fue en busca de su amado Onodera, con aquella preciosa frase aun repitiéndose en sus oídos.

— _Te amo, Takano-san._ _—_

Su Ritsu logró sorprenderlo nuevamente pero esta vez en tres segundos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y mientras tanto el vaso de café yacía olvidado sobre la mesa de la sala de descanso de aquella gran editorial…

* * *

 **Tan…Tan…Tan…**

 **¡Eme aquí, estrenándome en un nuevo Fandom! ¿Y qué mejor que con estos dos? *~* ¡Y a unos días de Noche Buena, Navidad y Año Nuevo! *O* ¡Bien, ¿Cómo me ha quedado el fic?! ¿Bueno, aceptable, malo, horrendo?¡Ojala los tomatazos no sean tan fuertes xD! ¡Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, sinónimos y demás! *Hace millones de reverencias***

 **Ahora respecto al fic pues…se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en un título para otro fanfic –que termino llamándose 7 días xD- y bueno esto resulto aunque lo gracioso es que desde hace un año y algo tengo un one-shot con el que iba entrar en el Fandom pero bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra y este que el que vio la luz del navegador primero xD (?)**

 **Hadku: ¡Oye, oye! ¿Y la secuela, para cuándo?**

 **¡Cállate arruina ideas! -3- Bien!~ Sin nada más que decir me retiro hasta la próxima ;).**

 **¡Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás, [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara, minna-san!**

 **Sugu ni!**


End file.
